Uncle Ron In The Dictionary
by sxgittxrius
Summary: "Uncle Ron, did you know that you're inside the dictionary?"


Ron exited from the floo at Malfoy Manor and looked around the place to see if Hermione was home.

Ron the heard small footsteps running closely towards him.

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!"

Scorpious skipped to a stop in front of the red head, huffing for a breath.

"I learned something today!" Scorpious stated once he had managed to breathe properly. "Want to hear it?"

Not really, Ron thought, but the look on Scorpious's face kept him from saying it out loud. Instead, he turned on his fake smile he used everyday when visiting 'Mione and the Malfoys and bent down to look at the blonde haired boy.

"Sure! What is it, Scorp?"

"Well..."

Scorpious's voice trailed off and a slight blush began to creep across his cheeks as he glanced away. Ron thought for a second the little boy was going to tell him something inappropriate, perhaps even maybe leading to the topic of sex that he did not want to have, not at all at this point in time, and most of all with the Malfoy brat.

But then Scorpious looked up and grinned.

"Did you know that your picture is under the word 'idiot' as an example in the dictionary?"

What? Did he just hear that right?

"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Look!"

Scorpious held up the book in his hands and threw back the front cover. He flipped frantically through the pages until he came to the page he was looking for and held the dictionary out to his red headed uncle.

idiot ˈ

ɪdɪət/

noun

informal

A stupid person.

o archaic

A person of low intelligence.

Down below a neat yet familiar hand writing scribbled;

An example of the word in use is: 'Someone who thinks he can pretend to be happy yet still be in a one sided romance with a married woman who's also his friend and pretend to like her husband and children, also thinking that she'll leave them for him is an idiot.'

Ron's eyes flickered over the words, taking them in without really understanding before they slid down the rest of the page. There, like the small blonde had said, was his picture. It was one of the many moving images of him from the Daily Prophet, had been cut out and pasted on the book.

Ron closed the book in his hands and looked at the child.

The silver haired boy in front of him looked exactly like the man that stole Hermione from him. The boy snickered and started to bite his lips, as Ron seen Hermione did in their Hogwarts years.

It didn't take much for him to see that the Malfoy brat wanted to laugh, Ron didn't know what was worse: a five year old coming up to him with hid face inside the thick book or the fact that he knew who's hand writing it was that wrote the example and that Malfoy knew about his plan.

Ron stood up to his full height. He looked in the direction Scorpius had come running from and found the two Death Eaters he hated laughing quietly behind the couch. Seeing as Theo, Draco and Blaise thought that they haven't been caught yet, the three Slytherin's stood up and walked towards the red head casually until they stood in front of him.

"So...What's-" Blaise let out a snort, breathing through his nose. "What's that in your hands?"

Theo squeezing his nose as he fidgeted in place. Draco was having trouble standing, oh so casually in front of the red head as his body shook with held in laughter.

"Is that the new dictionary?" Blaine let out a guffaw, but quickly sucked it back in. "I heard they came out with a new one. And that-"

The three of them burst out laughing as they couldn't finish their sentences.

Even Scorpius joined them, his childish giggles sending the knife even deeper into Ron's heart.

Ron had thought the Malfoy brat would be somehow like Hermione even though he has the similarities of a Death Eater, but he's a Malfoy through and through.

This was the man Hermione married to? This was the ten years of hardship and pain and difficult times he had to face when he visited Hermione. His face was devoid of emotion as they were laughing.

They thought they were so funny, didn't they? Those stupid fuc-

Ron pivoted on his heel and walked away to the floo.

Who needed to be friends with Death Eaters anyways? He can find a way to get Hermione back and away from Malfoy. Stuff the deal he made with Harry and Hermione, he'll find a way.


End file.
